


the moment he becomes infamous

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: My fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2016 over at Livejournal.





	the moment he becomes infamous

He couldn't help the thought, 'if Hamilton kills me, he'll be a hero, if I kill him, I'll be a villain in history,' and it may have been a motivating factor in his call to cease the peace negotiations. If they want a villain, if Hamilton needs a foil, it seems to have been his fated position. He can't quite call it acceptance, even to himself, but a sort of stolid resignation that comes over him as he lifts his pistol and pulls the trigger.


End file.
